custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Abel is Frustrated (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Sean Abel is Frustrated (Thevideotour1's version) '''is a custom episode from Barney & Friends for Season 5 that was released on October 3, 2018. Plot Sean Abel is trying to get this imaginary picture of Jumpstartville Straight, it looks so angry, he tries to "Stop, Breath and Think". but Barney tries to help Sean Abel to get this imaginary picture of Jumpstartville Straight. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Sean Abel (Charlie Autism Johnson) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # S-M-I-L-E # Everybody's Got Feelings # The Clapping Song # Try and Try Again # The Friendship Song # Go Round and Round the Village # Swing Low Sweet Chariot #The Teeter Totter Song #Colors Make Me Happy #I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. * BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. * The Season 5 1998-1999 Barney costume used in this episode also seen in "Try It You'll Like It". * The Season 5 1998-1999 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Safety First". * The 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Trading Places". * The Season 5 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". * The 1997-2002 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". * The Season 5 BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "My Party with Barney". * The Season 5 Barney Doll used in this episode was also seen in "What a World We Share". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Aunt Rachel is Here". * Sean Abel wears the same green striped shirt and the same shorts. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes in "Howdy, Friends!". And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from "Going on a Bear Hunt". And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And a little long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And a little long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes in "First Day of School". And a short hair. * When the Sean Abel say "Barney!" after he comes to life, was voiced by Shawn from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * When the kids say "Hi Barney". after Barney and Sean Abel and Jeff are here, Danny's "Barney!" was voiced by Carlos from "Barney's Sense Sational Day", Stephen's Barney! was voiced by Nick from "A Fountain of Fun". Quotes Quote 1: * (after "Barney Theme Song" Sean Abel is Trying to get this picture of Jumpstartville straight) * '''Jeff: '''Hi Sean, What'd you Doing. * '''Sean Abel: '''I'm Trying to Get this Picture Straight Jeff! * '''Jeff: '''Cool. * '''Sean Abel: '''There, Is it Straight? * '''Jeff: '''Not Yet. * '''Sean Abel: '''How Bout Now, Is it Straight Now? * '''Jeff: '''Not Quite. * '''Sean Abel: '''This is Making me So, Oh Man, Frustrated, You See, Little Bit Mad, Little Bit, How Bout Now, Is... Is is is Is It Straight Now? * '''Jeff: '''Not Now. * '''Sean Abel: '''Ooh, This is Makes Me So Mad, (The Barney Doll Comes To Life) Everytime I wish I turn around it's just got this way and that way (breathe up and down) Hey, That works, I stopped, Took a Deep Breath, and Now I Can Think, This is a Way To Do It, If I Moved this Picture Hard and Very Slowly, Then You Can Tell me when it's Straight, Okay, Tell Me When it's Straight, Is It Straight Now Jeff? * '''Jeff: '''No. * '''Barney: '''This Will Help? * '''Sean Abel: '''Thanks! * '''Jeff: '''Straight. * '''Sean Abel: '''That's Really Good, It Seems To Be Here! * '''Barney: '''Did Someone Say Straight? * '''Sean Abel: '''Barney! * '''Barney: '''Hi Sean. * '''Sean Abel: '''I'm Glad Your Here, But I'm Very Motionly Frustrated, Like We are About That Picture Straight! Quote 2: * '''Jeff: '''Hi Barney! * '''Barney: '''Hi Jeff. Quote 3: * '''Danny, Hannah and Stephen: '''Hi Barney! (Kristen: I'm So Glad You Came) * '''Barney: '''Hi Everybody. Category:Barney and Friends Season 5